


softer, softest

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [41]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Community: femslash100, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Pre-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of getting up and getting prepared for her flight back to Minnesota later that day, Cosima relaxes back onto the fluffy pillows with her coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	softer, softest

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Beth/Cosima - "Hey, nerd."

Cosima wakes to an empty bed and the smell of expensive coffee.  She cracks one eye open to see a mug on the night stand, still steaming.  She sits up and stretches, still naked from the night before, and slides her glasses on.  Beth’s gun belt is still hanging in the hall and her dress shoes are still on the rug, so Cosima knows she hasn’t left for work yet.

“Beth?” She calls, voice husky.  She gropes around in the sheets until she finds Beth’s ratty _Team Building 2001_ tee shirt and pulls it over her bare breasts.  Instead of getting up and getting prepared for her flight back to Minnesota later that day, she relaxes back onto the fluffy pillows with her coffee.

Right as she’s about to fall back to sleep, mug braced between her hands, she hears Beth walk down the hallway.  “Hey, nerd.”

Cosima snorts out a laugh, scooting over to make room.  “Cute.  Come here, square.”

Beth sits next to Cosima, taking a sip of coffee.  Her hair is still damp from a shower and she wears only underwear and a thin tank top, nipples straining against the fabric.  “If you don’t get your ass in gear, you’re going to miss your flight.”

Cosima smiles and leans in for a kiss, hand wandering down Beth’s chest.  “Just let me enjoy this for a little longer.”

Beth shivers and set the mug on the night stand.  “I can probably be a little late for work, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Hole song of the same name (although the song is actually pretty dark).


End file.
